sherwooddungeonfandomcom-20200214-history
Clans/Wolf Pack - WP clan
WOLF PACK SINCE 2011: This old group started back late in 2010 by Ingen,Ingen is an old man who spent majority of his time on sherwood in tele 9 killing unicorns,He always wore the tags 'WOLF-PACK' people often came to him and asked if they could wear the tag,slowly people kept coming and and made an active community.This group was often referred as 'THE WOLF PACK'.This unorganized group of friend was later transformed to a clan in 2013 by TheMetalxx (aka GypsyHearts) and was one of the best clans of Sherwood at that time. Ingen's (WOLF PACK FDR) Story: Long ago it started out with the name Ingen. in real that is what i have been called and it was not a nice name if you are a indian. I found that the name had more meaning. Im from the Ojibaway tribe. So i made the account Ingen in short for indian one of the Ojibaway Tribe. At first the name wolf pack come from the movie Twilight. AT first i just had the tag on to let others know in ingen. So after that my friends wanted to put the tag on and asked if it is a clan and i was usually in tele 9 killing unicorns. I said it was my friends could wear the tag for a friend is loyal , caring. and would fight along side me and help each other grow. The tag wolf pack was not a clan but a group of friends that cared for each other. ~Ingen And the Pack Hunts On '''Then on june 30th 2013 Metal changed all that from a group of friends to a clan of friends and based us in tele 1 room 89 ,Many Loyal Friends joined us on our Quest during our Built up Some of them were Tina, Serenee , Killer And more, they have done much for the pack and kept it a warm clan as it is today.''The Wolf Pack has now become the most talked about clan on sherwood. We have never backed down from a fight. the reason is we never leave our friends stand alone. We fight as one and no one can break us.After clans noticed our activity base invasions and raids became usual but still the pack was united and drove back the enemies and they failed to hit their target.That is what WOLF PACK is...'' TheMetalxx (aka GypsyHearts) ☀Ingen was the sole founder of the pack as a group but that group was upgraded in 2013 into a clan by Metal. Metal brought the 'Rise up' revolution to WP, She shifted the pack from tele 9 to tele 1 (Sherwood Castle) and WP became more known in the woods,she made proper council, proper leaders and helped Ingen with everything.She trained each and every member of the pack and gave them tips on Raids. Without her we wouldn't be stable. At her time,WP was the top clan on sherwood. There is no sign of Metal of where she is right now but she will always remain in our hearts. Thanks for everything Metal. EMMA (CoFDR aka Tinaxx) Emma has been a member of WP for a long time. She became the co-fdr when WP was revived and helps a lot with raid training and pvp training. And above all: she’s a great person to hang out with. After WP got a lot of problems a while ago, WP became inactive for a few days, maybe a week. When the FDR’s didn’t come online she did her best to keep WP alive and kept the mood in the good way. After the problems were being “solved” WP changed, but Emma didn’t let that happen, the members came back slowly. That’s something I really appreciate, nobody could’ve done that better than her. Emma, you’ve been the Co-Fdr for a short time but you’ve allready done good things that kept WP alive! Goodluck in WP and never give up! - Hakureï ~Ingen And the Pack Hunts On Category:Clans